parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slippery's Almost Boring Day/Transcript
=Main= *Introduction *and Tickety look out at the rain. *'Slippery': Sighs I'm bored. *'Tickety': Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day. *'Slippery': I bet everyone else is having fun. *looks out at the rain. *'Shovel': Rain, rain, go away. Come again on a school day. *looks out at the rain holding a ball. *'Sidetable': It's raining, it's pouring. The old man is snoring. *Oil is snoring on the couch *'Sidetable': And it's driving me nuts! *has prepared a presentation in his room. *'Periwinkle': Rain, rain, go away. Evaporate and recondense, combining with vapor molecules and cumulonimbus clouds to return in a low-pressure weather front on a more appropriate occasion, hey hey. *'Slippery': Yawns *'Slippery and Tickety': I'm bored. *Intertitle *'Mailbox': (voice-over) Slippery's Almost Boring Day. *to the story *now see Steve's classroom on a sunny day. *'Steve': Your homework assignment is... *'Sidetable': Steve! Steve! *'Steve': Sidetable? *'Sidetable': Today's Friday. *checks the calendar *'Steve': You're right. Good. You'll have all weekend to do your homework. *and his classmates get disappointed. *'Slippery': Sighs *'Wynonna': Your assignment for the weekend, make sure you have loads of fun. *and her students frolic in the flowers and cheer. *'Slippery': Aww. *'Steve': Prepare a short report about what you do tomorrow. *raises *'Shovel': Does that include eating? *'Sidetable': Didn't you hear? He said a short report. *bell rings and everyone leaves the class. *'Mailbox': Hey! I need ideas for my report. What should I do tomorrow? *'Shovel': You could come to the park with us. *and Sidetable get angry at Shovel. *'Mailbox': Great idea! Hey, wait a minute, if we played together, our reports will be the same. Forget it. *'Sidetable': Is Mailbox right? Will all our reports be the same? *'Slippery': No. We don't have to play together all day. *that night, Blue pounces on Paprika's playpen while Paprika plays peek a boo. Slippery and Tickety are sitting on the thinking chair watching TV. *Starts *'Singer': Singing Sweet and fishy, Good for kids, Golden delicious Honey squids. *Ends *'Slippery and Tickety': Yuck! *'Tickety': So what are we doing tomorrow? *'Slippery': We're not doing anything. I'm going to the park with the guys. *'Tickety': But you said you'd play with me! *'Slippery': Tomorrow, I have to do something interesting. I'll play with you Sunday. *'Tickety': Growling *scene cuts to the rain and thunder rumbles. Slippery looks out the rain out the window. *'Tickety': When are you going to the park, Slippery? *'Slippery': I can't, it's raining. *'Tickety': Laughs Too bad. I guess you can play with me after all. *puts her toys on the ground. *'Slippery': I need ideas. I can't write a report about playing baby games with Tickety. *'Sidetable': At least you'll be doing something. I can't think of anything. *Oil snoring when Sidetable sees the drums. *'Sidetable': Maybe I'll practice the drums. *'Tickety': Which do you wanna play, first? Weasel Rally or Confuse the Goose? *points at Weasel Rally *'Slippery': A fun game combining all the thrills of weasels and racing. *and Paprika taking a nap. *Salt and Mrs. Pepper writing *'Tickety': You're doing it wrong! You're playing the game unpurpose! *'Slippery': I am not! I am not! I am not! I am not! I am not! *cries *'Mrs. Pepper': What's going on, you two? *'Tickety': Slippery's ruining the game, he's not playing right. *'Slippery': I am so. I rolled the dice, I moved around the board. *'Tickety': But you're supposed to be having fun. Look at the little boy on the box. *shows Slippery the little boy *'Slippery': That little boy is not playing with you. *'Mrs. Pepper': Slippery, is there another game you can play? *'Tickety': Yes. I'll go set it up. *'Slippery': Mrs. Pepper, Mr. Salt, I can't write a report that I'm playing Confuse the Goose! Everyone will laugh at me! *'Mr. Salt': Why don't you read a book to Tickety. *'Mrs. Pepper': Yes, that should be quiet. Uh, fun. *spins the goose. *'Slippery': Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt said I don't have to play that. But I'll read to you. *spins the goose as Slippery uses the phone. *'Tickety': Mrs. Pepper, Slippery said you said that he didn't have to play with me! *'Shovel': I don't know what you can do, Slippery. *'Slippery': Everything around here is too boring to be in a report. *'Tickety': I'm ready! *clears her throat meanly three times. *'Shovel': Just watch wrestling 'til the rain stops. Hah. How long can it rain for? *'Tyrese': This system is very similar to umon soom. During which it rains non stop for an entire month. *'Slippery': Gasps *'Shovel': Slippery? Are you still there? *puts the phone down. *'Tickety': Like it would be so hard to play one game of Confuse the Goose with your adorable alarm clock. *'Slippery': Reading Once upon a time. *'Tickety': Let me guess. They lived happily ever after, right? *turns the page *'Slippery': Right. *'Tickety': I knew it. Boring! *Salt and Mrs. Pepper once again writing *'Slippery': Roars *'Tickety': Screams *cries *'Tickety': Help! *'Slippery': Roars *'Tickety': Screaming *barking and Paprika cries *'Tickety': Screaming *'Mr. Salt': Everybody freeze! *Tickety, Blue, and Paprika freeze *'Tickety': Slippery's trying to bite my hands. *'Mr. Salt': Is that anyway to read a book? *'Slippery': No. No, but... She, She didn't want me reading to her! *'Mrs. Pepper': Why don't you draw? *and Tickety are drawing while it's raining outside. *'Tickety': What did you draw? *'Slippery': A dog and he's bored. What did you draw? *'Tickety': A stick. *'Slippery': A stick? *'Tickety': A stick from the park where you promise to take me today! *'Slippery': I never promised you anything! *'Tickety': Did to! Did to! Did to! Did to! *'Slippery': Did not! Did not! Did not! *cries *'Mrs. Pepper': We're never gonna get anything done. *'Tickety': Did to! Did to! Did to! Did to! *'Slippery': Did not! Did not! Did not! *'Mr. Salt': throat *cuts where Slippery and Tickety are outside in the rain to go to Grandma Cayenne's house. *'Mr. Salt': Have fun at Grandma Cayenne's. *closes *'Tickety': It's raining! We'll die out here! *'Slippery': Come on. *and Tickety walk over a bridge. *'Slippery': If you'd behave, it still be dry. *'Tickety': Me? I didn't do anything. I'm the cute one, you're annoying. *'Slippery': Oh, great! Now I get to write a really exciting report that I'm visiting Grandma Cayenne. "I went to Grandma Cayenne's, she's nice. The end." Aw, I'm doomed. *'Grandma Cayenne': Hurry up, Come in, children. This is only good weather for ducks. *family of ducks waddling by. *'Mama Duck': Beautiful weather, huh. *'Tickety': Huh? *'Grandma Cayenne': I thought if you were bored at home, maybe you'll enjoy helping me... *'Slippery': Help you watch TV? *'Grandma Cayenne': No, Slippery. Help me clean out the attic. *'Slippery': But cleaning is boring. Look at all this stuff. *'Tickety': Wow! *'Grandma Cayenne': I was just starting on it when Mr. Salt begged me to - um, when I decided to invite you over! *looks at the Jack-in-the-Box. *'Slippery': This is kind of creepy. *'Grandma Cayenne': That was Mr. Salt's. So were these. *Cayenne takes out the belt bottom pants. *'Tickety': It's a dress with legs. *'Grandma Cayenne': They're belt bottom pants, silly. I have a picture of him wearing them. *'Tickety': Hello, hello, hello! *'Grandma Cayenne': Here it is. *Cayenne shows Slippery and Tickety the picture of Mr. Salt wearing belt bottom pants. *'Slippery and Tickety': Laughing *'Grandma Cayenne': Flip that switch, Slippery. *turns the switch on the filmreel *'Tickety': Laughs Mr. Salt's a goof! *'Slippery': That's wonder world. Category:Transcripts